


Letter from the Outside

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Doris & Mary-Anne Are Breaking Out Of Prison
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: Doris sends a letter to Mary-Anne in prison





	

Mary-Anne!

Well, it's been one whole week since I got home and let me tell you, it almost makes me miss those gals in Cell Block C. _Apparently_ talking about prison fights just isn't proper dinner talk! Which is utterly ridiculous, because we certainly talked about those fights over dinner. I mean, they were happening right in front of us! Also, my mother just will _not_ stop complaining about how I pray. She says that it just isn't right. _Well_ , I asked her, _which_ one of us has read the Book of Gangrok the Destroyer cover to cover no less than three times? I am absolutely sure that I am praying correctly. It may sound rude, but I am sure that she couldn't draw a proper summoning diagram even if she had a stencil.

I suppose it isn't all terrible here. The food is certainly better, and it sure is nice to wear pretty dresses again. 

Hurry up and join me, won't you?

Doris

* * *

**Warden's Note:** _The above, uncensored letter was written by Doris Delaney. It arrived with a package containing one (1) metal file between two slices of bread, which was immediately confiscated. A copy was made for our records and the letter delivered to Mary-Anne Jones._


End file.
